<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>肖老师7 by Linzhongyu0807</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660963">肖老师7</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhongyu0807/pseuds/Linzhongyu0807'>Linzhongyu0807</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RPS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22660963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linzhongyu0807/pseuds/Linzhongyu0807</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>肖老师7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>王一博夹着肖战腋下就把人抱了起来，肖战双腿盘在王一博腰上，虽然心里有些怂可是嘴上依旧不认输，“你不行了吧，商量什么啊，就这么说定了。”</p><p>肖战的嘴嘚嘚叭叭的说个不停，王一博有些烦躁的吻上不停开合的唇，肖战也不甘示弱的吻了回去，两个灵活的舌头在唇间交缠，淫秽的银丝顺着肖战唇角流下，王一博舌尖一挑便卷入自己口中。</p><p>肖战不知道这小子进步怎么这么快，昨天晚上还青涩懵懂，怎么这会儿就给他吻的满面通红。</p><p>王一博熟练的扒掉肖战的睡裤，昨晚累的没来及穿内裤，这会儿更是方便了王一博，手指熟门熟路的捅入红肿的小洞，“嗯！疼~王一博~”肖战疼的往上窜，王一博紧紧抱着他，手下依旧不留情的捅着。</p><p>“疼~~别弄了，一会儿该流血了。”肖战被放到床上后就赶紧用被子捂着自己屁股，刚挨到床的那一刻他就感受到自己屁股肯定肿的没法看，他感觉自己像夹了一颗跳蛋在后穴里。</p><p>“怎么会，肖老师精力这么旺盛，怎么会流血呢。”王一博拉着肖战的脚踝就把他拖到床边，肖战的小腿被王一博垮在肩膀上，整个人完全展开在王一博面前，小穴确实肿的可怜，王一博指尖轻轻触碰，小穴却非常热情的吸着王一博的手指。</p><p>“你看，多热情。”王一博冷冷的说。</p><p>肖战快哭了，这是生理反应他根本控制不住，但是他很清楚自己的身体真的不能再做了，周一还要上班呢。</p><p>感受到后穴一凉，肖战挣扎着想要脱离王一博的禁锢，“啪——”王一博重重的打在肖战的屁股上，“你打我？？”长这么大肖战从没被人打过屁股，这次竟然被自己曾经的学生打了光屁股！肖战内心接受不了，重庆小辣椒破口大骂。</p><p>王一博嘴上不说手下有条不紊的扩张着，三根手指塞进去肖战终于骂不出来，只能张着嘴巴吸气，王一博提枪入洞，缓慢插入的过程像有无数个小嘴吮吸着自己的宝贝，王一博爽的头皮发麻，肖战的身体真是不管艹多少次都能让他瞬间满足。</p><p>“啊——”肖战感觉现在后穴塞的不是跳蛋了，是一个超大号的肛塞，涨的他都不能好好呼吸，“慢点慢点……”肖战轻轻推着王一博的腹肌，王一博和他十指相扣慢慢压下去，吻上肖战已经肿起来的唇。</p><p>“啊~”王一博压下来后进的越发的深，肖战感觉自己的胃都要被顶破了。</p><p>王一博慢慢的磨着，磨的肖战感觉也上来，眼角通红的求着王一博快一点，王一博似没听到一般依旧慢慢的磨着，手下也慢慢撸动起肖战的小兄弟，双重刺激让肖战绷紧背部，后穴也一阵收缩，让王一博差点交了公粮。</p><p>“好哥哥~给我好不好~给我~”肖战嗲声嗲气的求饶，王一博感受到手下的欲望有喷发的趋势，便紧紧攥着不让他射出来，“你再说你第三个要求？”王一博终于出声，肖战被欲望弄得头脑空白，根本不知道王一博话里的意思。</p><p>“不能……打扰啊~~”王一博猛的一捏疼的肖战差点软了，“你混蛋！呜呜……”被欲望憋的哭了起来，王一博依旧不放弃，“你第三条要求是什么？”肖战咬住下唇就是不回答，王一博也不急，手下力度又重了两分。</p><p>“啊——”肖战摇着脑袋，“求你了，别~~”</p><p>“你第三条要求是什么？”肖战的玉柱在王一博手中已经涨的发紫，王一博便稍稍放松了一些。</p><p>“没有，我没有第三条要求，呜呜呜求求你，松手吧——”肖战哭着喊了出来，王一博满意的松手，一股浓稠的液体终于喷射出来，肖战大口喘着气，光裸的胸膛一上一下的呼吸着，还处在不应期的他头脑空白，却又感受到下身的一阵耸动。</p><p>“肖老师爽了，现在该我了。”王一博带着不愧是我的微笑操干起来。</p><p>肖战欲哭无泪，说好的狗崽子怎么变成狼崽子了呢。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>